Through the phone
by klcm
Summary: Morgan helps his baby girl get to sleep....even if he is 4 hours away on a case... one shot song fic


Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds or the song used.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Talk to me my vision.'

'Like music to my ears you know that baby girl?'

'Well Mon Chéri,I must admit your voice definitely has a certain calming effect.'

She laughed slightly. 'How you holding up goddess?'

'I've been better. Missing you.'

'Well you know that I am trying my best to get back to you right?'

'Always.'

_**Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you  
Tonight but I can't not baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now  
So baby kiss me through the phone  
Kiss me through the phone(I'll see ya later on later on)  
Kiss me through the phone kiss me through the phone(see ya when I get home)**_

Derek sat fiddling with the ring in his hand, he knew what he was going to do with it but right now it was on hold. A case had taken them on over a 4 hour journey away and the separation was now starting to kill him. It was times like this, where he knew what Penelope Garcia had had to do for them in order to knuckle down a list of suspects, that he wanted to rush to their home, wrap her in his arms and cradle her through the nightmares that he was 100 percent certain she was staying awake from.

'Baby girl you sound tired, why don't you get some sleep?'

'No I'm fine, really handsome. I sleep when the team sleeps. Always on hand me.'

'I know but you sound tired.'

'Really Derek, staying awake is feeding my sanity at this moment in time. Your voice is feeding my sanity.'

'Well I'll stay on the phone for as long as you need me.'

'You need sleep more than I do.'

'Don't start! P I know for a fact that you haven't slept properly since this case began, it has been 12 days since then.' She didn't say anything. 'Baby girl, I worry about you when I'm not around.'

'I know you do handsome.' She yawned. 'I'm just not ready to go to sleep... alone.'

'And you won't, I'll stick around.' He could tell she's finally smiling.

_**  
Baby I know that u like me  
Your my future wify  
Soulja boy tell em yeah  
You can be my bonny  
I can be your clyde  
You can be my wife  
Text me call me I need you in my life  
Ya all day everyday I need ya  
And every time I see ya my feelings get deeper  
I miss ya I miss ya I really wanna kiss ya but I can't  
678 triple 9 8212**_

He sat there knowing full well that it was human contact she needed, to lift the feeling of guilt and death from her. It was his contact she was yearning for in her time of need, his kiss to warm her again but all he could offer was a kiss through the phone and even he knew there and then that was not going to help her in the slightest. Yes, okay it would make her feel loved by him but it wouldn't last. As soon as she could no longer hear his voice the nightmares would creep in and wake her from what little sleep she was having.

_**Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you  
Tonight but I can not baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now  
So baby kiss me through the phone  
Kiss me through the phone(I'll see ya later on)  
Kiss me through the phone kiss me through the phone(see ya when I get home)**_

'You know right now all I can think of is you.'

'Oh is that true handsome?'

'Most definitely. All I want is you, to hold you, to kiss you.'

'You get me every night though.'

'What can I say, separations killing me baby girl.'

'I'll second that... Have you got your laptop near?'

'Yeah.'

'Turn it on. I want to see you.'

'Well I need to see you goddess.' He heard her laugh tiredly as he turned his laptop on. It wasn't for his own sanity, but more for his concern of her. He knew her so well to know that she was more of her insomniac self than ever. 'Okay ready.' He watched the screen change and his Penelope Garcia, his lover, his best friend, his confidante appear upon the screen. He smiled at the sight of her but worried at how worn out and tired she looked.

'Don't give me that look.' She said over the cam immediately.

'Baby I just want you on top of your game, you look so tired.'

'I'll be fine, you know me.' She smiled a proper smile at him. 'I feel better now.' He knew from the change of her face that she was feeling better about things.

_**Baby I've been thinking lately**_  
_**So much about you  
Everything about you  
I like it I love it  
Kissing you in public  
Thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozens  
Talking on the phone  
Baby your so sexy  
Your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion  
I miss ya I miss ya I miss ya  
I really wanna kiss ya but I can't  
678 triple 9 8212**_

'You know I'll forever worry about you.'

'I know hot stuff, but come on I'm as fine as can be expected.' She scratched her head. 'The nightmares will go. I just want you home.'

'I want to be home, this case is annoying me. Not being there with you is annoying me.'

'I know handsome. I also know you lot will be home before I know it.'

'Too right.' He smiled at her. 'You're beautiful you know that right?' She blushed. 'You are don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise.'

'I don't listen to anyone other than you.'

'And Hotch.'

'Well I have to him.'

'So you'll know that he would want you to sleep.'

'I know but I can't.'

'Baby can you do something for me?'

'What's that hot stuff?'

'Go home and call me back.' She raised her eyebrow. 'Just do it please.'

'Fine.' She said rolling her eyes.

'Speak to you soon baby girl. Love you.'

'You will handsome. I love you too.' She smiled and blew a kiss before disappearing from his screen.

_** Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you  
Tonight but I can not baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now  
So baby kiss me through the phone  
Kiss me through the phone(I'll see ya later on)  
Kiss me through the phone kiss me through the phone(see ya when I get home)**_

He took a last look at the ring before placing it back in its pristine box. He was really missing his baby girl now, he wanted nothing more than to get to her and that was the issue. He wanted to feel her presence near him, the warmth of her body against his, the warmth that told him she was alive and safe in his arms but right now the only acceptance of her being alive and safe was her voice as it drifted over the phone.

_**She call my phone like (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da)  
We on the phone like (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da)  
We taking pics like (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da)  
She dial my numba like (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da) (da)**_

It hadn't been even 20 minutes before his phone rang and he smiled when he saw her number on the screen.

'You ready for bed?'

'Not yet, do I need to be then?'

'Put me on speaker and get changed.' He heard her sigh. 'Into one of my tops if you want to.'

'Handsome what do you think I've been sleeping in for the last 12 days?'

'Well I could place a bet on a number of things if I wanted to but I'm gonna stay safe and say one of my shirts.'

'Then you would 100 percent correct with the safe option hot stuff.' She heard him laugh. 'God I love it when you laugh like that.' She smiled.

'My laugh?'

'Yeah, the sexy one. It's a real turn on.'

'Baby girl control yourself.'

'I'm trying.' There was some muffling noises and then the air cleared. 'Okay done.'

'Now take me off speaker, climb into the middle of the bed, and hug one of the pillows from my side of the bed.' He heard the sound of the quilt to their bed being thrown down and her get comfortable, after more muffling he heard it go quiet again. 'Okay can you smell me?'

'Everywhere.'

'Good, feeling relaxed at all?'

'A bit more.'

'Okay come on baby girl give me a kiss through the phone like we do every time I'm away.' He listened to it and felt comforted himself. 'Now can you hear my heart?' He placed the phone to his chest and then back to his ear.

'Yes.'

'Good, now imagine I'm there, close your eyes, breathe me in, hug me.' He heard her breathing turn rhythmic. 'Night night baby girl.' He listened to her breathing for a bit before closing his phone smiling. He stood, taking one of her tops with him. He climbed into bed and at long last slept deeply knowing that his baby girl was finally getting some sleep herself.

_**6 7 8 triple 9 8 2 1 2  
Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you  
Tonight but I can't not baby girl and that's the issue  
Girl you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now  
So baby kiss me through the phone  
Kiss me through the phone(I'll see ya later on)  
Kiss me through the phone kiss me through the phone(see ya when I get home)**_

_**-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-**_

_**a/n:**___Okay so my first song fic! Hope I did okay...

The song is 'Thru the phone' by Soulja Boi Tell 'Em... I heard it and I thought ooh it's got BABY GIRL in it and thought let's go with it! Then I got this inspiration... = )


End file.
